thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
United Tribes of Rawhitiroa
History Legend has it that during the ancient era an advanced war ship (possibly Japanese) was blown off course and ran aground on the shore of the north island of New Zealand. Once there they traded with the natives granting them technologies like the concept of currency, agriculture, domestication, engineering, iron working and advanced ship building in exchange for food. Over time the two peoples interbred, forming a powerful tribe with advanced technologies. This new force attacked the surrounding tribes, forming a proto-kingdom. Currently the Rawhitiroans own all lands of New Zealand as well as several outlying pacific islands (Tonga, Samoa and Fiji) A recent colony was established on the island known as Kitiwhaira (Papua New Guinea.) As of now Rawhitiroa controls all of Australia. Government The system of government present in Rawhitiroa resembles the feudal system in many ways. The minor chiefs acting as lords over their clansmen and the grand chief acting as king. The clansmen under the minor chiefs may be levied to fight at any time, there are also paid proffesional armies acting as garrisons and elite troops. The minor chiefs also act as a kind of pseudo-senate, voting on minor legislation and appointing civil servants. The grand chief is chosen by birth, the current grand chief must appoint an heir before his death. If he passes away without appointing an heir, the candidate is voted apon by the assembly of minor chiefs. Under recent renaming of government, the grand chief is referred to as emperor and the minor chiefs are referred to as the congress of lords. Army and Navy The navy of Rawhitiroa consists of several varieties of vessel, some are variants on tradtional designs. The Marlin, an improvement on the traditional war canoe, with the addition of a small sail and an increase in the amount of men in could carry, this new vessel was the fastest of the fleet, designed to skirt in groups around the hulls of larger ships and board them in large numbers to engage in battle with the opposing marines. The Orca, a newly developed large sailing ship with mounted siege weapons and archers. While not as agile as the Marlin it could withstand a lot more damage and carried enough men to withstand boarding. The Sea Snake, the command ship of the fleet, carrying the Admiral of Emperor in control of the navy. It was essentially a larger, stronger version of the Orca, with mounted towers on the bow and stern as well as the standard siege weapons and archers.The Rawhitiroan military has a range of soldiers. Infantry: The Rabble: When the need for troops out ways that which the standard army can provide, peasants must be levied to form militia. Some are lucky enough to receive training and weapons while others are thrust into battle with whatever they can carry. Shark Men: Fast, lightly armoured infantry armed with javelins and short green stone clubs for use in ambushes and skirmishing.They do not fight on the front line but are perfect for flanking. Bull Men: Clothed in chain mail these are the standard frontline infantry troops of the army. Armed with spears and long shields, they make up the first infantry charge after the moa cavalry charge. The Chosen: Armoured in full plate and armed with battle axes and shields and swords, these are the elite troops of the army. If the main infantry line is faltering these experienced soldiers will charge in and save the day. Hawk men: Armed with bows and crossbows these are the ranged units of the army. Their job is to launch an opening bombardment and shower the enemy with projectiles as the battle progresses. Taneutus: A small division of the chosen, specially picked and trained with experimental gunpowder weapons such as the handcannon. Cavalry and siege weapons: Moa riders: These warriors are armed with crossbows and long pikes and ride the native moa bird, a hulking giant that was saved from extinction and domesticated. The birds can break an enemy line apart and allow the infantry to make an assault. Some times the moa has a mounted light ballista on its back which makes it a fast mobile siege engine. Siege weapons: Ballista are probably the most common siege weapons with catapults and manogels used on occasion as well. Cannons: Currently the only large cannon in use is the utumatahi, it is bulky and unreliable but can still pack a punch. Statistics Name: United Tribes of Rawhitiroa Population: 5.4 million Language: Maoro-Takati Leader: Emperor Tipata I Founded: Middle Ages Demonym: Rawritiroan Currency: Donodos